1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire provided with a water-based electrically conductive coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a tread rubber containing silica as a filler is high in the specific resistance, for example, 10.sup.10 -10.sup.12 .OMEGA..multidot.m, a pneumatic tire provided with the tread is difficult to dissipate a static electricity generated in a vehicle body to a ground through the tread.
In order to solve the above problem, there is proposed a tire provided with a tread coated with an organic solvent-based electrically conductive coating on a surface thereof.
Such a tire is easily manufactured, but adversely influencing a working atmosphere owing to using the organic solvent.
Further, EP A 0705722 discloses a tire having a tread coated with a water-based coating. A carbon black contained in the coating has a large surface area and a high electric conductivity, but high cost; and the coating containing the carbon black is low in the adhesion property to the surface of the tread.